


[男女刀]可食用的夜

by MIE1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIE1/pseuds/MIE1
Summary: 一位可爱德酱的约稿，单纯官能的男女刀一夜情
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Xan Irelia
Kudos: 1





	[男女刀]可食用的夜

眼前的男人很熟悉，艾瑞莉娅回忆自己在何处听过这样的形象，酒精将她的脑海泡得发晕，像是过量的海水蓄在脑海中，使她觉得头重脚轻，汗液如同不堪重负般从毛孔中渗出，被风一吹，遍身打了个寒颤。

在一座喧闹阴暗的地下酒馆里，空气里弥漫着酒精与汗味，每张桌边都有人三三两两地聚在一起聊天、吵闹、争执、调情，角落的几张桌子传来骰盅撞击的清脆声响，骂声与笑声都响亮地黏成一片，像是被搅拌在一起的一锅冒着海腥味气泡的巫婆汤。

有人向艾瑞莉娅推来那杯她需要的啤酒（那是因为在菜单上这是看起来最无害的一项名称），并随口搭话，“这是你第一次来到比尔吉沃特吗？”

厚厚的泡沫在酒液上堆积，像是被海浪推到岸边的堆雪般的泡沫，艾瑞莉娅喝了一口，烈得像是含了一片仙人掌，舌头上被小刺扎过，她一口咽下，脸上表情霎时有点苦不堪言。

酒馆老板是个身材粗壮的妇人，黄金皮带束腰又粗又重，环在她的身体上如同酒桶上的一圈金箍般闪闪发光。她骨骼圆大，鼻梁高耸，脸颊两侧挺着饱满的、粉红的腮，金发剃得很短，耳后冒着毛茸茸的浅金发茬。一只蝎子的图案从她后颈皮肤蜿蜒爬到衣领里，刺青的颜料已经褪淡，有些线条因皮肤上经年累月的油脂而晕开，可见已经纹了不少年头了。她睥睨酒馆的样子，如同国王环视自己的领土，而看向艾瑞莉娅的目光，就像是在看无意间闯入自己领地的一头迷路的鹿一样，带着善意的嘲弄。

“是的，第一次。”艾瑞莉娅含糊其辞，目光往后一瞟，最大的赌桌旁围着一圈水手正在哄闹。老板娘也随着她的视线往那看了一眼，了然地说了一声：“比亚号——你要随着那些人出海吗？”

“是的。”艾瑞莉娅收回目光，又喝了一口啤酒。这酒的口味很奇特，如果你能忍受第一口，那你就会情不自禁地想喝第二口。或许你的大脑下意识地不敢相信世上还有如此难喝的东西，才催使唇舌反复舔触火焰。

比亚号是一艘来往于各个大陆和城邦之间进行灰色交易的充满罪恶与利益的商船。而这一次，一位多年前在战争中被俘虏，从此失去音讯的艾瑞莉娅的部下，据说出现在了比亚号运载的奴隶商品里。比亚号此时停在港口，除了几位核心成员以外，任何人不得登船，艾瑞莉娅等待着，天明会有开放登船的时候，那时她就会混入船上。

“总有这样的人。”老板娘会意地笑了一下。比亚号售卖少量游客船票，而这些“游客”不外乎穷人、恶棍、淘金客、投机者，他们的目的是偷渡到某个国家，或者从事某种交易，比亚号的航线为他们打开一个黑暗商机的入口。但登船的游客也要务必小心，一旦船遇到了风暴或者礁石阻碍行程，等到出现粮食短缺的情况，他们中的一些人就会被随意挑选并丢进海里。

尽管艾瑞莉娅看起来不像一个亡命之徒，但老板娘在比尔吉沃特开了这么久的酒馆，她知道有句老话叫作不要以貌取人。遍身裹着骇人氛围的恶徒有时候会是个软蛋，而这个着装干练洁净、看起来不善饮酒的长发黑肤女人，她的上臂肌肉活动时呈现出一种协调起伏的韵律，一种灵活的力量感在她的关节中游走，她会是个狠角色吗？老板娘用抹布擦过桌上沾着的酒液，漫不经心地聊天：“今天早些时候，也有一个男人跟我说他想要登上比亚号。不过他那时连船票的钱都拿不出来，现在也不知道筹到了没有。”

艾瑞莉娅此时才恍然大悟，接下来她从老板娘那里听到的描述，与眼前的形象并无二致。男人身材高大坚实，披着深蓝色的长风衣，兜帽遮住了低垂的大半张脸，他站在路灯下，衣摆被海港烈风吹得飞动的样子，便如一把被重重斜插在土里、遍身裹着破烂战旗的沉默的战矛。

艾瑞莉娅走了过去，她的影子叠在了男人路灯旁拉长的影子上。男人的眼皮抬了抬，把目光转向她。在他厚重的眼皮下，瞳孔淌出一线如水般的清光，如同刀的鞘被推开一线时，漏出的一弧金属寒光。

他没说话，艾瑞莉娅也没说话，但毕竟她走到了他面前。

僵持片刻后，男人终于先开了口，问：“你要做什么？”

艾瑞莉娅说：“你在这里做什么？”

他说：“人们一般在这里做什么？”

艾瑞莉娅耸耸肩，她扭过头去，从这条街的头扫视过来，一直扫到街尾，然后又正过脸来，注视着他们身边的这棵路灯。这条街的两侧都有着高耸的墙根，将街道除了进出两道口以外围得密不透风。街道里生长着密集的路灯，如同一片钢铁电汽的丛林。路灯下站着数不清的浓妆艳抹、奇装异服的男人和女人，宛如柔韧的藤蔓般，随时准备攀上匆匆经过的路人。下流的蜜语、讨价还价、亲吻、拍打皮肉的声音，在这条小巷里窃窃地回荡着。人们一般在这里：

卖身。

眼前这个男人，站得风刀霜剑、杀气腾腾，实在与此时此地格格不入，也根本没有人想要理会他。

艾瑞莉娅说：“一般是卖身。”

男人说：“那我就是卖身。”

原来真的是。

艾瑞莉娅说：“那边的老板娘告诉我，有一个这么高，穿风衣的异乡男人”她比划男人身材的手势像在比划一张桌子，“想要登上比亚号，但没有钱。”

男人看着她，没有说话。没说话的主要原因是艾瑞莉娅已经从身上拿出了金币。

艾瑞莉娅的掌心呈蜜色，微汗的肌肤沾着金币，在路灯下闪烁着油脂的微光。她说：“你为什么想上船？”

男人犹豫了一下，他竭力说得圆滑一点，但这不是他的强项：“我有一些事情要问船长。”

“什么事情？”

“有关我……一个朋友的下落。”

“我猜你不是船长欢迎的人。”

这时男人不再说话，但他的嘴角极其轻微地扯了一下，肌肤褶皱里飞快滑过一个如同冷笑一般的阴影。

如果他能在船上制造混乱，那艾瑞莉娅就用得上他。她点数着金币、一片、两片、三片，然后她手中攥着金币，递了出去，男人沉默地接过，艾瑞莉娅的指尖轻而快地刮过了他的掌心，像一片带刺的芒草掠过。男人的掌缘和指根里，结着一层厚厚的茧。

艾瑞莉娅的嘴唇下压，气流便从舌尖滑出，她说得漫不经心，像是一根松散的弦被勾动时发出几个弹开灰尘的音节：“那么我买你。”

这是泰隆，泰隆被买了。

六个小时前，身无分文的泰隆刚刚得到了消息，比亚号的船长手里有着关于杜·克卡奥将军的秘密消息。泰隆没有买船票的钱。

最便捷的方式莫过于偷或者抢。他在酒馆时就看中了一个大腹便便的目标，于是一路跟了出来。在路上还没有找到适合下手的时机，那个男人就走进了这条小巷。

泰隆对这里的场景并不陌生。他在诺克萨斯破旧的下层社会长大，磨练着盗窃和杀人的技艺，而在一切都尚未成熟的年纪，他当然也常常会有饿得想吃掉自己的胃的时候。他十二岁那年，哆哆嗦嗦地站在路灯下，一个富商的妻子拉着他的手带了回去。在温暖的壁炉前他狼吞虎咽地吃掉了所有的面包和黄油。那个夜晚，他跪在在富丽猩红的床帐边，学会了一个新的技艺：如何取悦女人。泰隆吮吸着她的乳头、丰腴厚实的胸部像一块咸乳酪正在微微融化，他的舌头钻进女人双腿之间，那里腥热的软肉挤着他的脸颊，蜷曲的软毛发刺着他的眼窝。多年以后他撬开牡蛎壳，先吮吸走咸腥的汁水，然后用牙齿切开柔嫩的贝肉时，他就会想起第一次自己是如何做这样的事情的。后来泰隆还被几个不同的富有的女人找过，但这样的买卖持续到他十五岁以后就再也没做过了。

泰隆又一次走入这条街，像是走进少年时的场景。他之所以没有立刻离开，不是打算重操旧业，是因为想到在这里的路人应当戒备心更低，更容易被摸走钱包。但当他在路灯下抽完两根烟以后，还没发现什么好的目标，就在他准备离开的时候，艾瑞莉娅走了过来。

这只是片刻的闪神，但他发现自己说出了“那我就是在卖”这句话。现在一锤定音了，或许这也是他想要的。

街道的两侧林立着密密麻麻的旅馆，用低廉的价格可以打开其中一扇门，潮湿破旧的空气扑面而来。地板踩上去就会发出松软的咯吱声，像是行走于摇摇欲坠的甲板。他们两个上楼的时候，一个雏妓挽着一个半秃的瘦高男人与他们擦肩而过。那个妓女大概只有十岁出头，两条弯弯曲曲的细腿不停地打颤，像是蜷在母亲的羊水中无法站立的幼鹿，浑身散发着湿黏的水光。艾瑞莉娅于此时皱眉了，她的步伐顿了顿，而泰隆毫无反应，步伐不停，已经走进了楼梯的转角。

他先打开了房间门，然后艾瑞莉娅才跟了上来。泰隆不关心别人的事，而艾瑞莉娅看起来与他正相反。

“如果你非要做慈善，你可以多给我一点小费。”他这样说，脱下了自己的长袍。

这个房间阴暗、狭小，从地板的每个缝隙和角落都飘出腥味的水汽，深棕色的床单散发着一种污秽的、可疑的甜味。随着泰隆脱得只剩下背心，他健壮的身形便毫无遮掩地展示了出来，手臂肌肉块垒分明，一些斑驳的旧伤从肩膀延伸到他露出大半的饱满胸肌上，一直没入被背心布料遮住的肌肤部分。在艾瑞莉娅看来，他像是一块外形可口的巧克力。

艾瑞莉娅坐在了床边，而泰隆跪在了她的两腿之间，就算这样泰隆还是显得过高了。他用手掌抬高女人的腿根，艾瑞莉娅有一双非常圆润的腿根，捏上去却远比看起来的手感更硬实沉重。当泰隆低下一点头颅，后颈的骨头便如一只伺伏的兽那样高高耸起，艾瑞莉亚的双腿绞在他的肩颈上。那样强韧、有力的肌肉收缩起来时，泰隆有种自己引颈就戮于一只强壮的巨蟒的缠绑之下的错觉。这种危险的直觉对杀手来说尖锐得令人困扰，他的脑子被嗡嗡的细微响声穿透。

他脱下了艾瑞莉娅的裹腿，她的私处有一种未熟浆果那样的酸涩的水汽。泰隆贴着她的腿根发出了响亮的亲吻声，寻找着被裹在密致的肌肉下那根柔韧的筋，舌尖有力地下压，艾瑞莉娅的小腿就绷直发抖，她的双腿越发用力地夹紧泰隆，使他喷出沉重吃力的喘息声，打湿了艾瑞莉娅阴部的皮肤。泰隆的舌头也很尖，像是刀片的形状，一只他藏在双唇之间的锋刃。他舔过艾瑞莉娅的蒂粒时，像是一把带着水泽的刀尖拖过，使她情不自禁地打了个寒颤，发出低哑的呻吟声。海水从她的盆地中缓慢溢出，逐渐淹没了视线，艾瑞莉娅如同一片洲岛缓缓陷落于沼泽之中。泰隆舔食着她，像舔舐表皮过薄的水果，在舌苔的摩擦下胞衣软烂，腥甜的汁液一股股地涌了出来，艾瑞莉娅像是有点失控般地哼吟着，她柔韧有力的腰肢发着抖，小腹滚烫，大腿绞紧泰隆的喉咙，那多么像一把阴险美丽的鞭子！骤然收紧时，使泰隆的呼吸道都有种火辣辣的痛。他不得不用手掌压着她的腿根，对抗那种力量，把她的腿压向她自己。在这种对抗中，艾瑞莉娅的手指深陷入泰隆的发根中，像是深入一团湿重纠缠的海藻，紧接着，不可控制的痉挛像是电流一样触击着她的肌肉，艾瑞莉娅的声音听起来变得甜腻而下流。泰隆能感觉到，爱液暴涨般地涌出，喷溅到他的眼皮上，而她平滑柔嫩的阴道肌肉饥渴地激烈收缩着，如同要吞吃一般绞紧他的舌头，那瞬间泰隆简直分不清哪边才是真正的口器，他们像是两团远古未开化的软体生物，互相渴望着吞噬对方，渴望吸纳和融解对方鲜美的血肉。

泰隆抬起脸来，他冷峻的眉骨被沾湿，双唇艳红，呼吸粗重，他看着艾瑞莉娅的脸，她带有亚洲特征的细长眼睛半垂着，瞳孔因为高潮而微微涣散，湿润的热流使其亮得惊人，一种野蛮的食欲在其中滚来滚去。

泰隆的头脑，在那片刻有点不合时宜的卡顿。那些阔夫人喜欢的是口交，不是一次，而是许多次，少年的泰隆像条小狗一样活动半夜的唇舌，换来一日或几日的饱餐。以他以往的经验，他或许现在应该开始第二次……但……艾瑞莉娅的脚跟轻轻敲在他坚实的脊背肌肉上。一下、两下，像是催促的舞步。

泰隆猛地站起倾身，像只豹子一样把艾瑞莉娅扑在了床上。他们在床褥之间无尽地下陷，交换抚摸、唾液和刺痛。泰隆和她一样饿，面包和啤酒不能满足的食欲，使他胃壁抽搐、舌根湿润，那些带有溶解作用的体液被过量的分泌出来，亟待着一场欢盛的捕食。

艾瑞莉娅的皮肤是深蜜色的，汗水渗出来像是要被烤化的蜜蜡，毫无疑问她对性爱不算熟悉。其实泰隆也一样，但韵律就像是自然地从身体里流淌出来一样，她的关节、肌肉的弧度与泰隆的服帖地嵌在了一起。有时候泰隆会在她的眼睛里看到一些血红的底色，一根手指，顺着他后颈骨头隆起的弧线滑下去，宛如操纵着一把如水般的刀刃，从肌肉连接处精密地切入，鲜红的肌理就会顺着她抚摸的路线而绽开，像是开花。泰隆本能地嗅到血腥，但无从解释。他们一边做，一边把彼此扒得干干净净。衣物散落在地上，别有用心的抚摸肋骨、腰窝、臀缝，摸过每一寸皮肤，艾瑞莉娅潮水般的体液沾湿泰隆的手指。他们谁都没有在身上藏武器，而危险的气味就在那里。藏在泰隆受伤的皮肤下，藏在艾瑞莉娅的指根里。泰隆抓过她的手指，用力吮吸着她的指根，这个动作也会让艾瑞莉娅轻微地抽动，和他吮吸她的腿根时一样的反应，她身体的每个部分都敏感而协调，像是有一根无形的丝线贯穿了她的身体和肢体，使每个身体末端的细微反应都能传递至遍身的颤动。泰隆想起，在煤气灯下，他看着这个女人走过来。她的步子很轻，总是脚尖先着地，从足尖迈出的路线，形成一个个回环的圆弧，有种精妙的韵律。如果问泰隆那时候，为什么荒唐地冒出一句，那我就是在卖。他会解释为，因为她那样走路。

因为她像那样子走路，所以泰隆想要像这样握住她的脚踝。艾瑞莉娅的足跟压在他的肩头，她的呻吟像夜海的浪潮一样低沉放荡，泰隆像是探索般地轻咬着她踝骨边的皮肤，用舌尖确认她的骨头走势如优美的几何形状。艾瑞莉娅的手掌轻按着自己蒙着一层汗水的小腹，酸胀的快感填满了她的河床，潮水涨过整个房间，她感到自己像是融化在了奶里。这时的她，躺在床上，歪过脑袋，口唇微张着，露出鲜红闪烁的舌尖与雪白的牙齿，看着泰隆，像是一条闪动着信子的曼丽的蛇，像是一只餍足的母兽。而泰隆埋于她的肚皮里，高潮之后，他们就着这样结合的姿势，深深地拥抱。索隆的舌头充满了缄默的技巧，杀人、吞食，却从不发出什么声音，正如整场做爱他都不情愿发出什么声音，而亲吻却响彻艾瑞莉娅的胸腔内。他咬了咬艾瑞莉娅的侧乳，心跳声震耳欲聋，泰隆做得精疲力尽，艾瑞莉娅轻轻咬着他的耳朵，悄声说，你让我很烫。泰隆，因为这句话，发出不堪重负的低喘，同样的热潮卷过他们两个人，他们在同一时刻融化，又任由冷空气重新将自己慢慢浇筑塑型，在这个破旧阴暗的小房间里，两座人形雕塑如梦初醒般地慢慢复苏过来。

就这样相拥了好一阵，天边蓝墨的夜色边缘渐渐透出了玫瑰色的薄晕。泰隆用力晃了一下脑袋，似乎要驱散不知为何萦绕在心头的一丝忧愁。他立刻下床，开始穿衣服，天明之前他要赶去港口，买上比亚号的船票。艾瑞莉娅撑着脑袋躺在床上看他急匆匆的动作。

其实艾瑞莉娅必然能感觉到了，这个男人的身体状态极佳，他精壮灵敏，手指上每一颗厚茧都长在执握武器的部位，他这样的人在任何时候都不会为金钱困窘。毫无疑问，他有一些比站街更简单、粗暴、熟悉的方法可以得到钱。

但艾瑞莉娅那时候却装作她不知道这一切，一本正经地说出了她要买他这一夜这样的话，是因为他看起来很可口，而且，尝起来就像他看起来的那样可口。

此时艾瑞莉娅便在床上坐直了，床单上还有这夜留下的斑斑点点的痕迹。她说请等一下，泰隆迟疑地站住了，艾瑞莉娅抛给他又三枚金币，泰隆困惑地接住了。

“小费。”艾瑞莉娅说。

泰隆一时无语，但是收下了。他顿了顿，又说：“你也是要上那艘船的，对吗？”

艾瑞莉娅说：“是的。”

泰隆不再说话，径直向门外走去。他走出破旧的小旅馆，与街上的游妓、嫖客、形形色色的人群擦肩而过，他走出这条风月街，他走过了比尔吉沃特的钟楼，铁钟在他身后刚敲响了六声，这座混乱、危险、饥渴的海港城市在熹微的晨光中敏锐地睁开了一线眼睛。泰隆走向港口，用两枚沾满汗水的金币换来了船票。他很快就被安排登船，坐在了溢满汗臭和海腥味的一个舱室里。透过小小的舷窗，可以看见浑浊的海水扑打着港口的木板。尽管他并不想这样做，但他的脑海里仍想着那个人，等待着那样的圆弧般的步履踩上这片甲板。在这个闷热、酸臭的环境中，他又一次感到一种不同寻常的饥饿，像是一片羽毛沉入了他的胃里。


End file.
